ShaoMao
by Crystalwhisper
Summary: ShaoMao, or Little Cat, has escaped from the Emperor's prison, and she have recovered from blindness. But ShaoMao is weak, but she has the love and protection from CheengLong. Can she restore her throne in the ForestWing and help the Five defeat TongLong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ShaoMao perched on a swaying willow branch, eyes and ears keen, as she watched her brother CheengLong circle around a secure hazel bush and slept, wrapped in the fern and moss blanket ShaoMao had woven for him. The thirteen year-old dragon was, as he told her, her cousin. He was tall and powerful, with wise, dark eyes and thick long hair that was let down with two thin wisps beside his head. Seven-year old ShaoMao was the opposite. She was gentle and small-framed, and terribly flexible with the skill to hide in small places. With her cat skills she is fast and can climb to the highest places she can go. But the most of all, she can foresee the future, and listen and see things from faraway. ShaoMao can prod into other's minds and know how they think and feel.

Now, ShaoMao focused her mind on CheenLong. He was the only person she trusted, for he protected her from anyone who was to harm her. He was also the only dragon that she was able to read. ShaoMao took in a deep breath as her thoughts probed through the strong _chi_ radiating from her brother. His breathing was slowed, and ShaoMao knew that he was asleep. Under her feet, grass appeared, CheengLong was dreaming.

His arms outstretched, ShaoMao saw him forming a dragon fist and training with a boy looking exactly alike him. Their kicks and punches were perfectly skilled. ShaoMao watched as CheengLong jumped up high with a flying kick towards the boy's temple, which was blocked by a dragon fist. The other dragon held on to CheengLong's right leg and twisted his body to the right, following CheengLong's momentum. At the last minute, ShaoMao saw CheengLong turn 180 degrees so that his back hit the ground and did a back-flip, pulling his leg away from his opponent. ShaoMao cocked her head to the right. _When did CheengLong have a twin?_

"HuaFeng," Startled, ShaoMao turned and saw CheengLong walking towards her, his twin following quietly, eyes narrowed to slits. "GumLong, Vora said that I had to ring HuaFeng to her for training. I'll be right back, okay?" GumLong nodded and walked away, whipping his head away from ShaoMao with disgust. ShaoMao started to probe into GumLong's mind and saw flashes of blood, a painful shriek, and a dead baby thrown into the sea. "ShaoMao," CheengLong hissed, bringing her back to reality. ShaoMao turned and followed CheengLong into a bush with thick foliage. CheengLong turned and whispered softly, "naughty cat, visiting my dreams again?"

ShaoMao lowered her head and shuffled her feet, "I'm sorry CheengLong." She looked up, "but why did you call me HuaFeng? Isn't that my sister's name?"

"Yes, indeed," CheengLong placed his large hand on her lean shoulder, "as you can see, my dreams continue as if each day passes on the same. When we sleep, the people in my dream wakes, and vice versa. The other dragon is GumLong. He, too, was also abandoned because of various reasons. I bet he's having the same dream as me. "

"But-"

"I will explain to you when we wake up, dear." CheengLong knelt down and gave her a hug. "Now, have a nice dream of your own." He switched charms with her and kissed her on the cheek, and walked away.

ShaoMao woke up as a bird-a dove, according to her extraordinary hearing-called and broke the silence of dawn. ShaoMao felt at her neck and let CheengLong's charm rest on her palm. The cook jade dragon sparkled and shone to the heart under the light as ShaoMao placed it against the slowly right sun. _Just like CheengLong_. ShaoMao sat, easing her self into a sitting position and pressing her strength on the trunk of the tree. The scent of the willow tree surrounded her, and she crossed her legs, expertly balancing on the thin branch of the tree and started meditating. ChingYoo and PeiShang nimbly clawed their way up the trunk and curled up on her, clearly tired of the night's hunt on mice. ShaoMao slowed down her breathing and placed her hand on the two cats, feeling their _chi_ intertwine with hers.

At the back of her mind, ShaoMao heard leaves rustle. She returned her breathing back to normal. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered through the swaying willow leaves. CheengLong stood up from among the bushed with the moss blanket folded neatly in this hands. ShaoMao smiled as she saw a blue crystal carving of a sitting cat on top of the blanked which shone like a raindrop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CheengLong was woken by an ear-splitting bird-call and he shook his head angrily, cursing the bird that woke his dreams up. The night before, ShaoMao had visited, _intruded_ his dreams _again_. CheengLong dusted off the leaves from his jade green robe and folded up the moss blanket that ShaoMao had woven for her neatly. At least ShaoMao understood his feelings not like others do. Shaking his head to clear his angry thoughts, CheengLong stood up from the bush and walked out, placing ShaoMao's crystal cat charm on top of the blanket.

A faint rustle startled him and CheengLong looks towards the direction of the disturbing sound and saw ShaoMao jumping nimbly off the willow tree. CheengYoo and PeiShang were at her feet, purring and rubbing their soft fur against her thin ankles. ShaoMao was smiling at CheengLong. "Good morning!" For many moons, ShaoMao had finally became happy, which made CheengLong feel relaxed. Her tortures had left her battered and afraid of every single sight and sound.

"Greetings," CheengLong replied ShaoMao's friendly greeting and handed the blanket to ShaoMao. As she watched ShaoMao carefully fold it into only the size of a leaf, CheengLong wondered how she managed that. Earlier on, ShaoMao had taught him how to push all the air out of the blanket thoroughly and how to dry it to make it light-weight. CheengLong had never been able to master that. He guessed that the cat-stylists are too used to flattening their enemies with their weapons like ordinary wild cats when they play with their fresh-kill.

"CheengLong," ShaoMao's question drew CheengLong out of his thoughts. ShaoMao was looking deep into his eyes, her beautiful cat eyes were narrowed to slits against the sun. CheengLong guessed that ShaoMao wasn't used to seeing the world again. When she was imprisoned in the Emperor's prisons, AnGangSeh had made a cruel experiment on her, burning a sword and flashing it across ShaoMao's eyes. She had been blind by then, but CheengLong's sister, CheeShin, had secretly helped ShaoMao with her injuries. CheengLong smiled, CheeShin meant Understand, and her sister _did_ understand ShaoMao's needs.

"Yes, dearest?" CheengLong placed an arm around ShaoMao's small shoulders and exchanged back charms with her. ShaoMao leaned against his chest, "where are we going today, CheengLong?" CheengLong sighed, he didn't know, but he mustn't let ShaoMao know his uncertainty, though he knew that ShaoMao could sense it with her extraordinary power. "We'll travel along the banks of the Yellow River today." Hopefully, ShaoMao didn't detect his feelings.

"Okay," CheengLong watched as ShaoMao picked up PeiShang and handed CheengYoo to him. CheengLong let CheengYoo nestle on his right shoulder and felt the usual grip of ShaoMao around his left arm. "Come on, dearest." CheengLong walked towards the Yellow River, feeling ShaoMao's soft step hurry to fall beside his and breathed in her soft cat scent and felt her soothing _chi_ blend with his.

He should have been detecting other _chi_ around him other than ShaoMao's. He would have felt the _chi_ of a lurking mantis and the swish of a terribly long braid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Behind a large oak tree, TongLong sniggered, silently gesturing for half of the men to follow ShaoMao and CheengLong. "Catch me a cat and a dragon and meet me at wherever the messenger tells you to go." The men obeyed, carrying their _qiangs_ and were gone, swallowed up by the thick foliage of the forest.

TongLong had been spying on the two for the whole night, but the only useful information he found out was that ShaoMao and CheengLong had two cats, but they were great kung-fu masters. If he could make them join him, he would be one more step closer to achieve his goal. TongLong looked down at his jade armor, feeling the sensation of the sun glistening on top of it and its bouncing rays warming up his body. TongLong smiled as he unsheathed his straight sword and let it shine in the light. He will be going to need this for recruiting two new members of his army.

"General TongLong!" A shout came from his back and TongLong spun around at pointed his sword at a soldier.

"What is it?" He growled and put his sword back to its sheathe.

"Your man-o-war is ready for boarding, General TongLong."

"Very well. Tell the men to be aboard the ship before me and ask ten of the men to help those who went to track ShaoMao and CheengLong by water."

TongLong spat at the mention of the two's names. He hadn't found a title yet for them. _Fugitives? Culprits? Enemies? No, not yet._ He dismissed the soldier and walked towards his man-o-war, piercing his cold gaze at every soldier who boarded the ship late. Their punishments would wait; now, he had more important things to do than dealing with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ShaoMao walked on, her head slightly slumping against CheengLong's arm as she stumbled on her feet. It was already Sunset, and CheengLong disagreed with every restaurant they saw. Not that ShaoMao cared about those crowed places, she could just eat whatever she found in the forest, but CheengLong didn't allow even that.

It was still, only the crunching of their feet-CheengLong's feet-on the maple leaves could be heard. Suddenly, a bird called, alarmed by the sound of a cracking twig, and ShaoMao stopped dead in her tracks. "You okay?" CheengLong turned to look at her. ShaoMao felt annoyed. _CheengLong just can't listen to minute sounds!_ ShaoMao clutched CheengLong's arm tighter and answered, "I hear something." ShaoMao felt a sense of relief as CheengLong quieted down and waited for her to report to him.

Narrowing her eyes, ShaoMao felt a cold wave of _chi_ hit her like a block of ice. There was something of purity that their follower was carrying; she could sense it sighing amongst the winds, then the clear sound of something rubbing against each other-something heavy. _Jade?_ After that, the only sound she could hear was the sound of her own pounding heart; the forest was silent once again.

"What did you hear?" CheengLong asked. ShaoMao could hear the urgency and anxiety in his voice. As ShaoMao told him about it, she could feel CheengLong getting more and more worried. "What's wrong?" She asked as she bent down to scoop up PeiShang. She didn't like the way CheengLong was fidgeting like a monkey. As she left CheengLong to wash his hands and think of the answer, ShaoMao scoured the area in look for herbs. She was running low on blood moss and marigold, the two vital herbs for treating wounds. ShaoMao closed her eyes and let her senses roam around the forest. She was always comfortable among nature and not places with lots of human activity. The noise made her unable to concentrate. In forests, there was a harmonious tranquility and serenity, and although there were always sounds of the animals of the forest, they sounded like a music intertwined inextricably with the songs of the wind and the splashing of the rivers and streams.

ShaoMao was alerted by the sound of an agonizing shriek, followed by a whimper and a soft howl. She opened her eyes and stared straight into the depths of the forest. In her heart, she could feel the sound of teeth grating together and the scraping of claws against rock. She felt a spirit leading her, and as she ran, using the uncanny skills of cat-style kung-fu, jumping from rock to rock, and branch to branch, she could almost see the streak of silver in which she was being guided to. _Wolf!_ Was her last thought before she plunged into a thunderous curtain of the waterfall. She did not feel any wetness, nor did she remember that she have left CheengLong beside the river.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A slender silver wolf with white streaks on the tail padded out from a cleft in the cave. Following him, a tawny golden wolf, with a shiny coat. Three pups tumbled out from the nest, yipping and yapping as they play-fought. Two were grey, with white paws and bright green eyes like their father. The other one, a small-framed, golden ginger she-wolf, resembled her mother.

The silver wolf stopped, and, raising his head, stared at the crescent moon hanging among the pale wisps of the clouds against the raven black night. He felt something trigger in his heart, as if something was leading him towards the moon and the stars, where the ancestors of the wolves who have died were watching over him. As he traced the outline of the Great Wolf constellation sparkling before his eyes, he felt his claws scraping the rock. There was something coming, and the Songers, or those who have passed away and rose into the night, were telling him something. And he must sing to hear whatever they are going to tell him. With a flick of his distinctive tail, he stretched his body on a flat rock and started singing.

"Ar-hooo!" As he sang, he could hear the echoes ringing around the stone walls. His mate quickly joined in, followed by those of his royal bloodline. Together, they started singing the main tune, as it cut across the night, every animal except for the wolves were silent. "Hathe... Hack..." The lower-ranking wolves started singing, bringing in the lower tunes and winding it around the stronger, sadder tunes. These wolves can only whisper, and they were never permitted to sing what they wanted.

Alkara brought the high note, the _fikrahh_, and led the song. The _fikrahh_ is a tune that sounded like a hawk's shriek twined with the sharp clangs of ice against ice. Only the Vora is allowed to sing this. Those who cannot withstand this note were allowed to seal up their ears as they sang. Ashka, her sister, followed, twining her song with another lower note, but with the same intensity and grace. Their song was loud, yet silent, and then came the _grall_, which the Vor growls as he listens to the sighs of the ancestors.

"Slavira, please speak to me," Molarsh silently prayed to his deceased Mother. "I am here, among the wind, but don't look." A seasoned whisper replied, "now listen. From today onwards when the sun rises, you will no longer be free but under the lead of a young girl with the name of Little Cat." Molarsh felt himself shuddering. "Yes, Slavira. I will listen to you and lead my pack in peace as the Vor." Molarsh controlled his feelings and asked, crouching down in a submissive manner. "She will be our leader."

"Yesss... And so she shall be... Fulfill her destinyyy... Have fai..." Molarsh pricked up his ears to catch the words of his fading mother. "Faith." Molarsh mumbled to himself and concentrated on his singing again. And he sang, "Have faith my pack! We shall always be together against attack! Let the winds blow on us, together we rise, and together we sing!" And he joined the singing, the lonely singing that pierced the forest's harmonious singing.

But Molarsh might not have known, that the Little Cat has already arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lighting down gently on a huge rock with moss and lichen, ShaoMao crouched down at its base and peered around. She stared in wonder at the pack of singing wolves. Never had she seen such beautiful creatures with pelts of grey, silver, white, golden, tawny and cream mingling together in a rich myriad of colours like that of the reflection of the sun in a running river. As she listened to their song, she felt her heart being locked, being seized, being controlled, being held by another's heart. She could hear the message of the wolves as clearly as one can see through crystal, "We run, flowing like a river of silver, the flowing blood of the moon. We hunt, we obey the _lochinvvyr_, and we run, we follow the _byrgyys_. Our nightly hunt is accompanied by birds of the night. Owl and ravens follow us, their silent wings cutting the black silk of night..." ShaoMao wanted to sing herself, _I am a wolf!_ She thought as she let her heart follow them.

The lead wolf suddenly stopped his singing, and the rest stopped, one by one, as if it had been perfectly planned. Like an echo of a cascading waterfall, the sounds faded, slowly, as if the sorrow had gone and faded into the night, imprinted into an invisible web of sorrow, a constellation of its own. Green eyes lit up the cave like clear jade. ShaoMao cringed. It reminded her of the green snakes that AnGangSeh had used to try to kill her. The dampness of her clothes which she had forgotten about sipped into her bones like a chilly ice sword from the SeaWing.

A pair of the green eyes came closer to her, illuminating her surrounding with a peaceful aura. "I have been waiting, Leader," the silvery wolf came up to her and bowed deeply, crouching down and burrowing his head among the rocks, then turning his head to the side, flashing the whites of his eyes in a traditional manner when one speaks to the leader. ShaoMao did not know what to say. The wolves had such grace, shimmering fur and claws and fangs cast pearl white light on the walls of the cave. They were beautiful creatures, and not evil or disastrous as the people from the cities called them.

Without a moment of hesitation, ShaoMao knelt on one knee and placed her right hand to her heart and bowed, and blinked twice as she stood up again to face the wolf. It was the ForestWing's tradition, and ShaoMao had learnt this from CheeShin before she was driven out from the Vora of the ForestWing, or her mother again. Her mother had denied her existence and her relationship to her. She had also never revealed her name to anyone, and not even ShaoMao knew her mother's real name.

"It is my honour to be your leader," ShaoMao said, focusing her cat eyes on that of the wolf's green ones, "I have never thought that I would lead, nor known that anyone would show homage and submission to me. I do not know how to be your leader, but I can help you, and that is all that I can do." ShaoMao watched as the pair of green eyes blinked at her, curiosity flooding through the cave.

"You don't know how to lead?" The wolf asked her, and then shook his head. "Sorry, ShaoMao, I should not have questioned you."

ShaoMao stared at the wolf, and dipped her head. "We are equals, Molarsh," and then stopped. How had she known the wolf's name? And then the reality struck her. And he knew my name!

"You are in a prophecy, and you can save us from destruction, and the destruction we know not of," Molarsh spoke again, this time with greater confidence as he knew that this one the correct person. "Please, guide us, guide us to the light of the moon." ShaoMao bent forward and stroked the wolf, and let him bite her arm gently.

"I will help you, and I will also look out for danger, not matter how difficult." ShaoMao smiled to herself. _I can hear sounds from faraway and see things no one can! I can foresee the future and enter other's dreams!_ As if Molarsh read her mind, he stepped forward and spoke, with a harsher urgency, "help us, Leader, and we listen." ShaoMao nodded, and then stood up again. "Wolves of the Waterfall!" ShaoMao shouted, as if she were in a trance, the words spilled out from her, "now we are one! But even though I am your leader, we are equals. Treat me with the same equality as you treat yourselves. From now on, I will not tolerate higher and lower rankings. Everyone if to be treated with justice and peace!"

The moon shone even brighter like a wolf's fang. And even though ShaoMao didn't know it, a beautiful she-wolf was sitting among the stars, whispering her approval.

And unknown to the wolves nor ShaoMao, a _qiang_ was being raised...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CheengLong stared at the surface of the river. It was a faint salmon pink in colour, reflecting the light of sunset. A darker shade of purplish blue bordered with a raven black appeared like wisps of a dream. Then he felt something. It was as if something was amiss from his side, something that is a dear to him, something that must not be away...

_ShaoMao's chi! _CheengLong realised with a sudden jerk like an electric shock. _I've forgotten about her!_ CheengLong looked around with great urgency, scanning the surrounding to see whether ShaoMao was there. But this skilled cat-fighter was nowhere to be found; neither did she leave any tell-tale traces of scents or marks that betrayed her route. CheengLong felt loss. He was supposed to be protecting ShaoMao, but now she was gone, as if she had never appeared before.

Looking up at the sky, CheengLong stared at the stars etched across the silk, blinking down at him, as if they wanted to see something. One of them moved, and CheengLong continued staring as it seemed to stretch longer and longer until it turned into a silvery-white wolf. Its green eyes blinked at him, once, twice, and then it seemed to be pointing its whitened muzzle at another direction. As he traced the path of the wolf's muzzle across the sky, CheengLong realised that the stars in the night where placed to be an outline of a single wolf, a wolf that seemed to be running, jumping, leaping and sitting at the same time, stretching its silvery grace and beauty over the darkness and nothingness of night.

Picking up his straight sword, CheengLong ran his fingers along its cool scabbard, where two golden dragons were intertwined together to form a pattern that ran around and around the hilt. He looked up again, and the white wolf beckoned him once more into the forest, then turned once more into a shining star.

CheengLong walked into the dense forest, walking in a straight line. Finally, he saw a waterfall, a crystal blue one that dropped down with such beauty and strength that it resembled that of the white wolf. CheengLong smiled. Maybe ShaoMao was there, she was always going to animals.

He should not have been smiling nor feeling full of relief, for a _qiang _was pointing at him now, a man's finger at the trigger, tense, ready to pull it.

He was going to face the same danger as ShaoMao was going to be...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ShaoMao sat down and looked deep into the eyes of Molarsh. They were beautiful, shining as if they were the only light into the world. A golden wolf padded up to stand beside Molarsh, and ShaoMao knew this wolf's name instantly. She was Alkara, mate of Molarsh, Vora of the wolf pack, and mother of three pups, Foalan, Flaria and Findraa. ShaoMao didn't know how she thought of all these. It was as if the knowledge came to her mind without her request.

The sound of heavy footballs rang around ShaoMao, and she turned around nervously, only relaxing when she saw CheengLong walking towards her, followed by CheengYoo and PeiShang. ShaoMao stood up, joy flooding through her. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about you and the cats," ShaoMao lowered her head as she spoke, feeling shameful; "I hope you understand."

"Oh yes, my dear, I can, and I always can," CheengLong stroked her hair and gave her cheek a slight kiss. ShaoMao smiled, and, turning around, whispered, "These are wolves, Wolves of the Waterfall. I am supposed to fulfill their destiny and mine, but I've never led anyone before..."

Molarsh was staring at CheengLong, hackles raised, as if he was an enemy and he wanted to pounce up and kill him. "Molarsh!" ShaoMao called at him, and then addressed the pack, "this is CheengLong. You can trust him. He has protected me since I was a very young child, and he will be aiding me to lead you. If I am your Vora, he is Vor." ShaoMao felt satisfied as the whole pack bowed down and growled, "Vor, we listen to you as you lead us along with the Vora to fulfill our destiny..."

Click...fizz...BANG!

The lead ball of a _qiang_ flew through the air and barely hit a creamy white-coloured wolf. The cave was a chaos. Wolf howled and growled, whimpering, shrieking, tearing the night sky with their yells and hisses.

Click...fizz...BANG!

Another ball of lead was being fired, this time landing on a grey and white wolf, who yelped, and fell onto the ground, dead. Every single wolf was out of control now, all of them were trying to run away, but none of them got to the entrance of the cave. ShaoMao looked around and saw twenty men at the waterfall. Ten were firing their _qiangs_ madly into the cave, the other ten were running towards them now, shouting their war cry as they held their weapons.

ShaoMao went into a fighting trance. The only thing she thought was to take away all their _qiangs_ and kill the men. She had never liked blood, she detested and loathed them, but now she felt that she _must_ save the wolves. Without thinking, ShaoMao unsheathed her sword from its beautiful blue crystal scabbard. Holding the sword's crystal hilt in one hand, ShaoMao leaped over a single white wolf and lunged at the nearest soldier.

"Clang!" Her straight sword came into contact with the soldier's broad sword. ShaoMao jumped high, and when the two swords met again, she twisted around, twirled her sword in mid-air, and sent her opponent's weapon flying across the cave and neatly plunging into the throat of one of the soldiers firing the _qiangs_. A furious roar came from behind her, and ShaoMao whipped around in the blink of an eye to face another soldier. She leaped up, sending a flying kick on both of her opponent's temple. The soldier's curved sword dropped on the ground, and ShaoMao picked it up and drove it into the body of the falling soldier.

ShaoMao rushed up to a high ground and looked around. The wolves were still in a mess. About a dozen were sprawled on the ground, their wounds bleeding, each with one or two lead balls burrowed in their thick fur. ShaoMao grimaced at the killing. She stood up and shouted above the chaos, "Wolves!" the noise seemed to die down as every wolf stared at her. _I have to make this quick or more will die_. ShaoMao thought as she took in a deep breath and let her gaze fall on every wolf, dead or alive. "You must run, run to wherever you think is safe. I will protect you and try to hold off the soldiers as long as possible with CheengLong. The cats will follow you, take good care of them. We shall meet again, when all is safe, the cats will bring you to me, for they know where I am. Now run! Run! Run for Skyah!" ShaoMao stood up and waved for the wolves to go. The waters of the waterfall echoed her cry, "For Skyah!-ah-ah-ah..."

The wolves nodded, and grouped immediately into their traditional travelling _byrgyys_ for long-distance running. ShaoMao spotted several of them carrying the fallen ones in branch nests. ShaoMao beckoned to CheengYoo and PeiShang, and the two nodded, sadness filling their eyes to part with her. And then the wolves and the cats were running, streaming in a harmonious river, out of the cave.

When the last white-tipped tail disappeared from behind a waterfall, ShaoMao turned back to her fighting. Three soldiers were coming to her now, weapons raised, yelling. ShaoMao saw CheengLong coming towards her, cutting off the head of an unaware soldier and plunging a _qiang_ deep into the thigh of another soldier as he used another soldier's shoulders as a stepping-stone. CheengLong landed beside her, and ShaoMao braced for the three soldiers to come, her left hand holding five darts with silk threads sewn at the end, attached to her clothes. She will release them when the three came nearer to her, when CheengLong lunges at them.

There was a sudden current of cold air coming from behind her. ShaoMao swallowed, and looked back. A _qiang_ was pointing straight at her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Molarsh ran as if a whole pride of lions were chasing him. The winds were in their favour, pushing them forward to give them more speed as they ran downhill. The two black and white cats led them, and Molarsh was amazed by their ability to run long distance and keenness of sight, scent and smell. He had never seen a single cat running with the same stamina as wolves, leaping and jumping over rocks and logs with ease, bounding along and leading the pack, running even faster than the Streaker of the pack, Skyriaah. The Streakers were passed along the bloodline, and every Streaker's name starts with "Sky" to honour Skyah.

"Where are we going, PeiShang, and are we there yet?" Molarsh asked the silvery white she-cat for the thousandth time. "Somewhere safe," the beautiful cat turned around and blinked her crystal blue eyes at him, not breaking stride. "Can your pack still run? The pups are tired, and those who are carrying the fallen ones are, too." Molarsh felt a pang of sadness stab his heart. Many wolves in his pack are dead now, even the best Archer of the pack, Misharre, Molarsh's sister. His mate Alkara was carrying her now, with the help of Ashka and Shorean, Misharre's mate. Silvea and Santia, Misharre's last season cubs, were carrying Foalan, Flaria and Findraa in a smaller nest lined with down from one of the Snowy Owl's shed breast feathers.

CheengYoo, PeiShang's mate, raised his tail to halt the pack. Molarsh stopped and turned around, raising his muzzle to signal his pack to stop. The black tom cat turned around and looked up at Molarsh with his jade green eyes, "We'll rest here tonight, Molarsh," he said, padding up towards a rock wall. "It's a safe place, and no one will ever imagine that we are here." As he said this, he leaped up to a cleft and bounded up three stone ledges, onto to reach out one of his white paws and push down a protruding rock.

Staring in wonderment, Molarsh looked as the rock wall shifted and an entrance opened up at his muzzle. It was not very big, but the wolves can manage going in. "The soldiers, or our enemies, won't know about this place, and they can't get in because of their huge armor." PeiShang padded up to him and stretched up to touch his muzzle with hers. "Don't be afraid, Molarsh, ShaoMao will protect you. I don't know what is your danger, and I have not a single idea of what is your prophecy. I don't speak human, but I can understand it. Go in with your pack, Molarsh, this place is safe and spacious." Molarsh nodded at the lean cat and gave a bark to order his pack to go in.

At first there was darkness, then came a rush of cooling air. The darkness faded gradually, and silvery light overtook the emptiness. A cave washed with moonlight was seen. Molarsh gave a relieved sigh and ran out of the narrow entrance. He watched his pack settle down, many snuggling close to their loved ones who were killed, others who didn't want to sleep went to explore the cave. Molarsh heaved a sigh of relief to see that all of the wolves in his pack were all in this hiding place, and he felt even more happy when he saw all his last-season pups all safe. Kloria, Kavinne and Krishaa, the three she-wolves, pups of Molarsh and Shorean's sister, Shorealla, were sleeping close together under a cleft of a corner of the cave, tucked safely under its shadows, sound asleep.

"Rest, dearest," Alkara walked up to him and brushed her muzzle across his cheek. "Alright, my dear," Molarsh followed his golden-furred mate to a ledge with a hollow. The three cubs were already sleeping, their breath stirring the snow-white feathers with Ashka curled around them, her tail wrapped over them defensively.

As Molarsh approached, Ashka woke, and bowed, "have a good night, Vor." "And to you to Ashka," Molarsh replied affectionately at his mate who gave birth to four pups last mating season. Alkara was still the Vora, but Molarsh could mate with many females during the mating season. "Sleep well, my dear," Alkara nuzzled him and curled around the cubs. Molarsh padded towards her and nuzzled her back, and he slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CheengLong felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he stared at the _qiang_ pointing at ShaoMao, a _qiang_ that glistened an ebony black. The soldier who held the _qiang_ was grinning and smirking at the same time. He would receive a hefty pay from whoever his leader was, and CheengLong would not let him live to get it. CheengLong knew that ShaoMao would be dead if he pulled the trigger.

As CheengLong looked at the man's red and green silk uniform, he felt his body go rigid. These were General TongLong's men, and they were very well-trained in firearms. He would have to take the _qiang_ away from the soldier somehow, then lead them out of the cave. CheengLong tightened his grip on his jade sword. As a dragon stylist, he needed to fight in an open space, not in small compact areas like this waterfall cave that only fits cat stylists who are small and agile like ShaoMao. His main problem now was to get ShaoMao away from the _qiang_.

"TongLong!" CheengLong shouted as loudly as he could. Just as he had predicted, the soldiers immediately turned towards the waterfall. CheengLong kicked the _qiang_ away from the soldier's hand using all the strength and energy he had all accumulated to one point of his heel. As the soldier howled in pain, holding his injured hand, CheengLong leaped onto him, and put his hands under the man's armpits and pulled back, slicing his sword across the man's jugular vein with the sword's hilt in his mouth just as ShaoMao had taught him. Upon the sound of cracking bones and spurting blood, CheengLong leaped back from the crumpled heap of the dead body and managed to stab another oncoming soldier in the shoulder. Fresh blood blossomed onto his already red shirt, forming many layers of flowering crimson. The soldier yelled and picked up his sword in another hand, raising it, he ran at CheengLong. CheengLong was ready. When the weapon came towards him, he turned and leaned backwards then pivoted to another leg and swung back, neatly slicing off his opponent's head.

Click...fizz...BANG!

CheengLong ducked down just in time to avoid the lead ball of a _qiang_ as it flew past him, then burrowing itself deep into the middle of two bones of the ribcage of another soldier, who roared and left a deep cut on his fellow soldier's leg. CheengLong left the two idiots to their private fighting as he scanned around and spotted ShaoMao. She had done a fair share of her fighting, too. Three soldiers were strewn on the floor, one with a _qiang_ deeply plunged in his throat, and another with lead balls in his chest. ShaoMao did not know how to use the _qiang_, but she must have hit all the lead balls back to the soldiers who fired at her. All of them bore the deep scratch marks of ShaoMao's cat weapons. _She is so quick and agile_. CheengLong thought as he jumped off a flat rock and reached ShaoMao.

"ShaoMao, lead them out," CheengLong whispered to ShaoMao. The small-framed girl nodded slightly, and, shoulder-to-shoulder, they slowly led the fools out of the cave and to their deaths.

"We need to throw the _qiangs_ in the water," CheengLong nodded in agreement to ShaoMao's plan and replied shortly as the men lunged at him once again, "you do that, dear." He swerved as a lead ball whizzed past him, leaving an ashy mark on his sleeve. CheengLong locked his left hand in a powerful dragon fist, his knuckles showing white, and locked them around the soldier with the _qiang_. He gagged, and CheengLong released his grip as ShaoMao finished him off with a single blow of her crystal sword and tossed the _qiang_ into the water, unloading the remaining bullets and throwing them towards CheengLong, who caught them.

CheengLong looked around for other attacking soldiers. Then he noticed that something was amiss. There were twenty of them at first, and they had killed five in the cave and three in total outside the cave. There should be twelve of them, but as he scanned around, he saw that one of them was gone. CheengLong felt his heart pounding. Many years of fighting told him that the missing soldier had gone to find help.

And he was right. There was a clatter of armor, and a man in a jade appeared. In his left hand, he held a jade sword, and in another, a glistening, unsheathed straight sword. And behind him, lined up like a thick wall, was more than 50 men, waiting for him to swing his long ponytail braid, a signal of attack, of war.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

ShaoMao stared at the warrior in front of her with the pure jade armour. He was tall and around 20, with a long, well-kept ponytail braid the colour of midnight. His longer face and tight mouth, accompanied with his cold look, told her who he was. "Greetings, ShaoMao," the man said as he gave her a slight bow through his armour. _I know that voive!_ ShaoMao thought as she continued to listen. But she couldn't hear anything, for the sounds that she heard was the crashing of long waves…

_ShaoMao was crouched at the side of the deck, watching every single soldier with fear as she coughed hoarsely, her limbs too tightly bound by rough ropes. As she lay there, her vision foggy, her numerous wounds bleeding, washing the deck with blood, someone approached. He was tall, with strong footsteps he crossed the deck with every single soldier who passed by him bowing down sincerely. As he reached her, SaoMao shivered with fear, and curled herself up even more tightly. He knelt down beside her, glaring at every curious soldier who wanted to see what he was doing. ShaoMao couldn't help looking up at him through her sli eyes at the man. Half-blinded by AnGangSeh, ShaoMao could not look at the light or her eyes would sting, and she could only see faint black and white shapes of different tones and shades ._

_ShaoMao's vision was blocked by his long braid. The reflections of the sunlight onto the braid made black and white blotches with comparisons in scale. She guessed that it was a braid. She felt her binds being cut off cleanly by him, herself being picked up add carried into a cabin, and the luxurious softness that appeared below her. She heard the gentle, if not dreamy, voice of an old man, "I can't help her much, General TongLong, her wounds are too deep, but I can heal her wounds first…"She heard the metallic clang of a sword. "Yes, yes, TaiYi," TongLong's impatient voice turned gentle when he said, "Just make sure that she feels comfortable for the next few days." ShaoMao did not hear anything else. She had slipped into a deep, unconscious sleep…_

"ShaoMao, imagine the wealth and the honour you will have when you join my ranks when I become the Emperor. You know that you have the potential to be the Queen of China..." ShaoMao shuddered, and looked at TongLong. She could see only affection in his eyes. ShaoMao shook her head and walked to stand beside CheengLong, who looked at TongLong with smoldering narrowed eyes. "Never, TongLong!" ShaoMao and CheengLong said in unison. SheMao saw TongLong's jaw tighten with anger as he unsheathed his straight sword from its ornate scabbard in a flash. "Then despair, and meet your death," ShaoMao winced at his suddenly cold, hard voice.

With a roar, CheengLong ran towards TongLong, sword in hand, glistening with blood. "No!" ShaoMao cried, but to no avail. The men closed in a tight circle around the two swordsmen, and ShoaMao was blocked out, with 5 men surrounding her, she could not help CheengLong or escape not. TongLong was a very skilled warrior, and ShaoMao knew that CheengLong would either be killed or seriously injured.

But all she could do now, was wait, and despair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Molarsh shivered in his sleep. He was standing on a very high mountain full of snow. The icy winds were buffeting his fur, and smashing their chill on his face. He looked around for somewhere to escape, but everywhere was filled with whiteness. Normally, Molarsh would have enjoyed this, for wolves adore the winter. In winter, every wolf grows a thicker layer of fur to guard against the cold, and when they hunt, their paws sink in to the fluffy snow, snow so white that they resemble the feathers of a Snowy Owl or the face feathers of a Barn Owl. In winter, even those with golden, tawny or cream pelts, what they call autumn fur, have white pelts, reflected by the ice and the snow. They can be concealed in their surroundings, hidden, and not be found...

"But not this!" Molarsh yelled into the sky. This was a place of emptiness and nothingness. He fluffed up his shoulder and neck fur and brought his haunches closer to his stomach to save heat. He could hear himself panting with feat, and another, softer sound. Molarsh stiffened. There were paw steps coming from somewhere he did not know. And then he saw it.

An icy white wolf was coming towards him. She had very icy green eyes, like green chips of leaf ice, which were found on the leaves in the wolves' territory during winter. Molarsh wanted to go _yeep_, this wolf was Shibaan.

"Greetings, Molarsh," the spoke, with a faint trace of a growl echoing in her throat. Her icy eyes bore into Molarsh, making him whimper. "I see that you know who I am, don't you?" Molarsh nodded, and sank down into the snow. He made a sound between a growl and a whimper, and stood up and lied down again, crouching half-way. For he did not know whether he was to show submission or aggression to this wolf who rules the Wolvrinn, a place where the evil one go after death. Molarsh knew with full certainty that he was not dead yet.

Shibaan didn't seem to be bothered by his uncertainty of his position. She drew up to her full height, and raised her head to look up at the Sky of No Stars in the land of Wolvrinn. Then, to Molarsh's horror, parted his jaws, the _Jaws of Night_, and sang a mystical song that Molarsh had never in his life heard before. It was not about the fruitfulness of hunting, nor was it about the change in weather, wind direction or season. It was not about the joy of a new member added to the pack, nor was it the agony of a loved one gone. Molarsh could not decipher the meaning of the song, but when Shibaan finished singing, nothing had happened.

Shibaan turned around to face him now, her green eyes growing more and more intense, "You have come because you have failed to protect your new leader, ShaoMao," Molarsh bowed down in shame, "She is now at the brink of death, but it depends if she can be saved." Molarsh looked up at Shibaan, trying to avoid her terrifying eyes, and asked, "Can you do anything to help her? With the help of Skyah..."

"No," Shibaan replied him, her voice turning into a low growl, deep and dark, "Her destiny is fated, and entwined with yours. But we can do nothing to help, but a powerful dragon is guarding her." Molarsh nodded, the dragon was CheengLong. "Now as a punishment for your failure, you will visit this place in your dreams, and you must endure and chill and the pain of loneliness." Molarsh wanted to ask "when will this end?" But Shibaan was gone, and the snow was gone. He felt himself falling... falling...

Molarsh woke up, his heart beating fast like a woodpecker. A pair of eyes were looking down at him, flooded with concern. "Are you alright?" Alkara asked him gently, "You were howling and clawing the moss in your sleep." Molarsh looked at his mate and nodded, "Yes, just a bad dream."

As he watched his mate snuggle back beside him with the three pups, Molarsh hoped and wished that it was only a bad dream. Sighing, he laid back, but he dared not sleep again.

**Greetings to all. This is my first time writing about something irrelevant to the Chapter on the same page. It would be my pleasure if anyone commented on this story in the wolf's perspective. I might start writing on the story of Molarsh's pack only if I have time... They're my second favourite animal anyways... ^^**

**As for SM and CL story, I might have to stop for a while, cuz I can't find the Dragon bk and can't cont the story cuz I forgot the details in Dragon. Sorry... But I'll post a new book about ShaoMao's early-and agonizing-life from an infant to 7 years old. Thinking how to connect the story with the first Chap of this book. Gonna be difficult... Any suggestions?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was only a swish of jade, armor, and sword. CheengLong could feel rising tension circling around him and TongLong. There was a clash of strong _Chi_ between them, and CheengLong narrowed his eyes even further. _A dragon and a praying mantis, how ironic,_ he thought. The Praying Mantis was the smallest member of the fighting style, a total opposite of that of the mystical Dragon.

CheengLong could hear ShaoMao's usually slow breathing quicken. Her sharp and quick breathing built the tension even further as the men pressed closer around the two of them like wolves watching a vicious fight. ShaoMao had told him before that wolves circled around two fighting wolves in the wild, ready to finish off the loser, the one that ceased to stand, and would then cease to be. He calmed himself quickly and concentrated on TongLong.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Never had he felt such peace. It was as if he craved the satisfaction of the defeat of a powerful dragon. His hand tightened around his sword. TongLong eyed CheengLong for a moment of distraction to attack. Praying Mantises were opportunists, and they knew when to kill, and when to retreat.

A slight wind blew across, dancing around them, like waiting souls of death. There was a shrill shriek from somewhere in the yonder, and TongLong lunged.

He felt a swirl of movement from the other side, a flash of green and white. His sword pierced thin air, and he ducked as an electric of silver cut across him. He could only see a tornado of silver, green, and white, with bright splashes of red and gold and dark green in the background. The myriad of colours were mesmerizing, hypnotizing. And as he spun and swirled and kicked and lunged he could feel the strong dragon _chi_ of CheengLong engulfing him, almost suffocating him.

Finally he felt his blade cut across something solid and he sliced in hard upon the meat. He heard a loud hiss of frustration, strong and furious as the crashing of sea waves, where dragons reside and throw their tantrums upon apoplexy.

TongLong stared hard with satisfaction as he withdrew the sword. CheengLong had stopped and was breathing hard. His left shoulder was almost useless with a long, deep cut down his arm. Angry crimson blood bled copiously out of the painful wound onto CheengLong's green robe. CheengLong roared madly and lunged once more at TongLong, who side-stepped easily and brought his sword down with force. He was almost about to penetrate CheengLong's back when a sharp force of wind sliced the air behind his head and he turned to look.

He should have just leapt away when he had had the time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

ShaoMao felt a sharp twinge in her heart as she saw CheengLong's long, thin wound bleed copiously. In fear her eyes dilated. TongLong has cleverly made sure that CheengLong's wound will bleed but the wound would not look ugly. She growled when CheengLong took a sharp intake of breath and clench his teeth to bear with the pain.

Anger bubbled inside her, and unknown and unusual one. ShaoMao had never felt like this before, never for anyone, never for anybody who tortured her, but for CheengLong, maybe she did. She could not bear any longer her protector and closest friend's agony. In a trance her sword was out of its hilt, and without thinking, with the wild instinct of animals throughout history, she killed, just as her intimate companion stroke down upon CheengLong, who hissed. She turned and ducked and seemed to swirl in a dance of blue and white feathers. This time she did not flinch from the blood that spurted out of her victim. When ShaoMao turned back to the fight, TongLong was just about to kill CheengLong...

When she released her dart, ShaoMao felt a slight premonition prickle the back of her neck. She regretted immediately for acting so impulsively upon fear. She could hear distinctly as the wind whistled and the air being sliced cleanly open by the sharp, pointed metal tip of the dart.

A flesh of red, a thin trickle in spray, then a cry…

TongLong almost dropped down to the ground because of the agony and the ferocity of the wound. She flinched at the sight of the deep maroon as it glinted under the cruel sunlight In an instant the drops of scarlet perished and disappeared among the knife-like glass blades. There was a flurry of midnight black that swept her across the face, then the dull, depressing thud of a heavy sword hilt falling to the ground.

ShaoMao growled with a natural catly instinct, baring her teeth and arching her back, her eyes narrowed. As TongLong crouched down from the torment of the wound, the clearing seemed to echo with a simultaneous click of _qiangs_ being loaded, followed by deathly silence. ShaoMao knew all too well what this meant. Her days in the imperial prison, tortured by AnGangSeh, have taught her that this meant danger. Instictively she crouched low to the ground, ready to run or spring or climb up the nearest tree and escape using the treetops as stepping stones...

ShaoMao stifled a scream as she was pinned down once more, unable to move, by two of TongLong soldiers, indifferent comrades of the one whom she has killed. Her shoulder blades ached and burnt acutely as the _qiang_ prodded it. _The only place a cat can never reach,_ ShaoMao thought grimly.

TongLong said the exact same words.

Leaves fell and pattered crisply onto the ground, swirling first on the small drafts like feathers then gently residing in the earth for eternity. Far away, a several _li_ from the fighting ground, an owl shrieked. As the echoes of the eerie cry danced around in rings through the forest, TongLong sighed in content. ShaoMao and CheengLong were trapped, and two swords are no match against a dozen_ qiangs _and an extremely dexterous sword-wielder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The wind whipped Molarsh's face as he put forth a new burst of speed, leading his pack in their daily hunts. There was a herd of deer several _helirdeeths_, or the length of a deer herd, in front of them. He loved the wind, the _nehyum,_ as much as his pack, for the spirits of his ancestors from many, many moons ago danced through his fur like invisible rivulets of soothing spring water. The forest flashed by, and the landscape changed in a myriad of ever-flowing colours, like a river of rainbow wolves.

The white-furred Streaker Skyriaah flanked him while his mate, Alkara, the lead-Sprinter of the pack, followed him close from behind, her muzzle just over his tail. Silvea and Santia followed, sprinting fast as outflankers at the front group of the pack, controlling the flow of direction of the pack with every minute flick of their tails. Unlike other wolf packs, the younger wolves in Molarsh's wolf pack flanked the pack while the seasoned ones ran the middle columns. It was a strategy unknown by the other wolf packs. This _hathsveen_, or hunting formation, allowed one seasoned wolf to guide two younger wolves at the same time so that the other wolves were free to form a _hathsveen_ of their own on the other side. The aim of Molarsh's _hathsveen_ was to chase the deer into the _slathsveen_, or cornering formation,led by Karneon, his maternal cousin.

As they ran they sang their song at a frequency that was haunting to their prey, and Alkara's eagle-like _fikrahh _split the air, with a lower _fiorah_ from Krishaa. It was a song passed down and edited for generations, a calling that needs no practice or training. The _hathsvleek-orn_, or hunting song, coursed through the air and sent waves into the wind.

I sprint out from the streak of silver,

From the running river.

I won't tolerate any failure,

I run among my pack.

We chase an old, weak cattle,

My paws are light as feathers,

Now only the prey matters.

They were gaining speed on the wizened caribou. She was limping badly on her left hindleg, and the usual _klik-klik_ sound of caribou joints was not heard in that leg. With a signaling flick of his tail, Molarsh gained speed and the group split. Now three _hathsveens_ was pinning the prey in, each led by the sub-Archers, Navreen, Norian and Nykliv, littermates. In a few seconds the fight was over, and the wolf pack surrounded their prey completely, their fangs bared and their eyes flashing. All of them sang in low voices while their prey submitted, with its head bowed. It was this truce among the wolf community with other animals that fell prey with them that ensured peace and harmony between them even when their own kind was killed. There was no seeking of revenge, and no war among the species.

Among the grass we crouch,

The beast's panting so loud.

Making no sound,

Waiting, we surround.

The leader gives the signal,

We sprint out on our widow.

Biting with vicious blows,

It collapses like a willow.

Staring into its amber eyes,

I see its lonely cry.

An agreement from its glazed eyes,

And I watched as it dies.

It was over, and their prey collapsed in its death. Her flank bore numerous wounds that bled copiously even after the spirit and life, or _lervrinne_, has left from her body.

Molarsh stalked forward and ate first, flicking his tail to beckon Alkara, then his own pups, and then the wolves with the closest blood relations to him, his Vor-ed family. In other wolf packs, the lower-ranking wolves never had the chance to eat, and they could only lick the bones to satisfy their insatiable hunger. But in his pack, it was different, meat was cut out equally to all wolves, and wolf mothers obtained a little more. It was this spirit of love and sharing that enabled the success of his pack—no wolves ever left to form their own packs, never in the wolf history.

As he shared his meal with his mate Alkara, whose soft pelt brushed his as she savored the meat that has not been offered for three long days of hiding, Molarsh wondered about the girl who has saved her pack. Her name was like a gentle imprint in his canine mind, ShaoMao, ShaoMao... It was like the whispers of the wind that brought back ancient memories. She was the wolf spirit, she was his soul, they were one, a human, a wolf, and the moon was their link.

He could hear some faint murmurs in the cave from the younger wolves who were singing.

I am one of the mists,

I am one of the streams,

I am one of the winds,

Let me be.

The moon rose amid the leaves, and Molarsh slept with his mate, hoping yet again that he would not enter the realm of Shibaan. But yet again, his wish was denied.


End file.
